


White Lace

by truthwatcher



Series: Where the Flowers Bloom [2]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, SANDERSON Brandon - Works
Genre: F/M, GUESS WHAT, Married Sex, Oral Sex, That's right, There's some plot if you squint, and desk shenanigans, hey guys, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthwatcher/pseuds/truthwatcher
Summary: "Imagine my surprise," Elend said, slipping in and shutting the door behind him; lock clicking shut, "When they told me upstairs that you wanted help picking a gown. What have you been planning?"He turned, looking at her, and Vin was immensely gratified to see his jaw actually drop a little.She smiled sweetly. "What do you think? Too lacy? Not lacy enough?"She picked at the fabric, examining it, then looked up at Elend again. Her husband looked a little worse for wear; his hair tousled from running his hands through it, his white jacket unbuttoned and creased in places, ash staining it in places. None of that seemed to matter to him as he looked at her."Damnation," Elend said, eyes wide.Vin chuckled. "I'll take that to mean you like it."Or, the one with the lace nightgown.





	White Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had no plans for this until Vin mentioning a white lace nightgown at the end of White Silk sort of... happened? And then I had to write this b/c why not u feel?? Anyway. Enjoy,,, more sin.

 

Vin surveyed herself in the mirror, smoothing down the fabric of her dress. If it could even be called a dress - the hem was short enough that she was sure she'd worn shirts longer. It came with a pair of lacy white briefs, which she could just make out beneath. In fact, the entire outfit was translucent white lace. The bodice clung to her breasts, and was held in place with straps that tied at the shoulders. It flowed out beneath her chest, stopping just below her bottom.

  
It was positively _scandalous_. She'd had no idea that people made these kinds of clothes for noblewomen, but she had no complaints. She'd acquired this nightgown more subtly than she had the other one - it wasn't the sort of thing she could pay someone to get for her. And, she _loved_ it.

With a smile she turned to her hair, combing it with her fingers and then ruffling it for some more volume. Done with that, she knelt down to rummage through the box under Elend's desk where she had kept the makeup she'd bought for the ball. The single lip shade she now owned was a deep red - unfortunately, being at war meant she didn't really have much occasion for makeup anymore. Moving back to the small mirror hanging on the wall, she applied it.

Finally, she took a step back to admire the final image. Vin smiled in satisfaction; it was perfect. Only... she turned to her bedside table, picking up the perfume bottle that lay there and dabbing it on. _Now_ it was perfect.

All she had to do was wait for Elend.

...Which could take a while. Last time she'd been waiting for a good half hour, and she was certain there would be another long wait tonight, too. There was always _something_ that needed his immediate attention.

Vin sighed, hoisting herself up to sit on his desk, which she had already cleared of everything. She had told the soldiers up on the deck to pass a message on to him when he eventually arrived, but until then... Maybe she could go through some of Spook's reports from Urteau? She hadn't had the time to read them herself, though Ham had summarized for her.

 _Yes_ , she thought to herself with a frown. _Read Spook's reports while lounging in pretty underwear. Kill the mood some more, why don't you?_

She'd taken a herbal tea a little while back, one Tindwyl had shown her how to make to prevent pregnancies, and topped up her metals along with it.

Now, burning tin, Vin closed her eyes, slowly moving her hands across her stomach and up to her breasts, squeezing slightly. This was what she needed; to relax and calm down a little before he got here. She let out a deep breath, leaning back into the wall as she touched herself. With tin's heightened senses she could hear a lot more clearly as well, but she tuned out the sounds of soldiers and the like scrambling around, focusing on herself. She slid a hand downwards, stroking her sex through the lace. She could feel wetness begin to build as she touched herself through the underwear, along with her growing anticipation of the night to come. Her breathing quickened as she began moving her hand faster, circling her-

Were those footsteps?

Vin stopped, sitting up straight and listening. That was _Elend's_ voice, and his footsteps on the stairs leading belowdeck. He was early. Her anticipation increased as she heard him chatting with one of the soldiers, then dismissing them as his footsteps came closer and closer to their cabin.

This night was taking a turn for the better, it seemed. Vin adjusted the outfit, still sitting on his desk, legs dangling off the edge.

The door opened.

"Imagine my surprise," Elend said, slipping in and shutting the door behind him; lock clicking shut, "When they told me upstairs that you wanted help picking a gown. What have you been planning?"

He turned, looking at her, and Vin was immensely gratified to see his jaw actually drop a little.

She smiled sweetly. "What do you think? Too lacy? Not lacy enough?"

She picked at the fabric, examining it, then looked up at Elend again. Her husband looked a little worse for wear; his hair tousled from running his hands through it, his white jacket unbuttoned and creased in places, ash staining it in places. None of that seemed to matter to him as he looked at her.

" _Damnation_ ," Elend said, eyes wide.

Vin chuckled. "I'll take that to mean you like it."

"I just- Wow." He looked slightly dazed as he approached her, running a hand through his hair. "You enjoy teasing me _far_ too much. I knew you were planning something, but..."

"Teasing you?" she asked, reaching for him and pulling him closer by the lapels of his unbuttoned jacket. "It's only teasing if I leave you hanging after getting you all worked up."

"Oh?" he asked, shrugging the jacket off and tossing it aside. "And what will you do instead?"

He rested his hands on her bare thighs, smoothing over the skin and stepping closer, between her legs.

"I have some ideas," Vin said with a grin.

"Please, please don't tell me you paid your contact in the city to get _this_ for you," Elend said, fingering the delicate white lace.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Elend, is this what you want to talk about?"

At his look of exasperation she sighed. "No, I got this one myself. It's from the same dressmaker, though. Pretty talented, don't you think?"

"You look beautiful, my love," Elend said, smiling softly as he ran his hands up her thighs, her stomach, pausing at her chest to thumb the already-sensitive nipples through the lace before reaching for the hem of his undershirt. "And more than a little sinful."

"That was the idea, yes," she said, helping him his white shirt off and running her hands over the warm skin of his chest. "This is the part where you ravish me, by the way."

"Ravish you?" he asked, his voice lowering. "Is that what you want, Vin?"

His right hand reached up to grasp her chin while the left pinched at one of her nipples. She gasped from the sensation as he tilted her head up to kiss her.

The only way she could describe his kiss was _hungry_ ; his tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, exploring her mouth as she opened to him. Vin moaned, arms wrapping around him, her fingers tracing over the scarred skin of his back.

She moved down to the buckle of his belt, undoing the clasp and sliding one of her hands inside, palming the growing bulge through his undershorts.

Elend inhaled sharply, breaking away from the kiss. "You," he murmured, "are _naughty_. You know that?"

"How so?" she asked, still stroking him.

"I seem to remember," he began, "that last time, you wouldn't even let me touch you. I think it's my turn, now."

"Are you going to stop me from touching you?" she purred, pulling the hand down his pants out to rest against his side, stroking back his hair with her free hand. "Pin my hands behind me?"

"I have a better idea," Elend said, gently grasping both of her hands and entwining their fingers. His trousers, now unbelted, did nothing to hide the tent forming. He pulled her to her feet, then turned her around so her back was to him.

Anticipation built in Vin as she realised what he meant to do, as she felt his lips on her shoulder from behind her, his erection pressed into her backside.

"Is this alright?" he asked softly, winding his arms around her from behind, one of his hands reaching for her breasts, the other travelling down, under the hem of her nightgown.

She gasped as his fingers stroked her through the lace of her briefs, leaning back into his chest. "Yes," she breathed, lost in the sensation of his hands as they moved over her body.

"Tell me if you want to stop," he said, the way he always did. Her Elend, always so careful. It was one of the things she loved about him.

She nodded, leaning her head to the side so she could kiss his jaw. His beard tickled, but she'd grown to like the sensation of it against her skin. Elend leaned down to kiss her properly, a brief kiss that did nothing to satisfy her, before he gently started pushing her down over the desk. She shivered as her front lay pressed against the wood, and he pressed her hands down to either side of her.

"Keep these right here," he said, pulling away from her.

Vin was breathing heavily, her every sensation heightened by her tin as she lay bent over the desk, waiting, listening.

She heard him kick off his boots and then his trousers, the belt buckle hitting the floor with a clang.

Finally, she felt his hands on her back, slow, gentle, as they ran over the lace, down to her ass. Elend rucked up the dress, pushing it over her hips. She could just imagine his face, the heady look to his eyes. His hands ran over the fabric of the briefs, fingers teasing under the edges in ways that made her groan in frustration.

"Impatient as always," he noted, still only caressing her ass and upper thighs.

"Elend, if you move any slower we'll be going backwards," she huffed. "This is _not_ ravishment."

She heard him chuckle, and she leaned up on her elbows and craned her head just so she could glare at him.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt your neck," he said, a laugh still in his voice, pushing her back down against the desk gently. "Just stay still. I'll make it worth your time. And stop trying to Riot me."

Sighing in defeat, and muttering obscenities, Vin stopped trying to fan his desire. "Well, if you would just hurry up-"

Lips brushed against her back, right where he'd hiked up the dress. His breath fanned against her bare skin and she cut off abruptly, shivering. She felt his hands pinning her hips down into the table, as he traced open-mouthed kisses down her back, right till he reached the top of her briefs. She tensed in anticipation, but his mouth merely move over the lace, kissing down the left cheek, his hand leaving her hips to squeeze the right one.

"You're so perfect," she heard him say softly, between kisses as his lips brushed her thighs. She spreads her legs apart, her breaths coming faster as she felt him edge closer and closer to where she wanted, _needed_ him. "So gorgeous, Vin."

She hummed in response, the sensation of his breath against the sensitive skin of her thighs nearly driving her out of her mind.

Vin cried out as finally, _finally_ , she felt fingers against her wet slit, pressed up against the lace and moving up and down. Angled the way she was, she couldn't at all see what he was doing; she closed her eyes, letting her other senses take over. If it was possible, her skin felt even more alive with her vision gone.

"So wet," Elend breathed. "You've been turned on ever since you put this thing on, haven't you? Thinking of the other night?"

"Yes," she said, on the exhale of a breath, hands bunching into fists as his fingers slipped under the damp lace. "Oh... Elend, yes..."

His hand disappeared almost instantly and she groaned in frustration, earning another laugh from him. She soon felt them though, at the tops of her briefs, and then he was pulling the underwear down, down. She all but kicked it off as it finally fell at her feet.

Lips brushed against her thigh again, then teeth nibbled at the skin. She gasped sharply, and he kissed the spot right after in apology. His mouth moved upward and she sighed in sheer relief as he finally reached her sex. His tongue lapped at her entrance and she shuddered, certain her legs were going to give way beneath her. She burned pewter, keeping herself upright as Elend's mouth moved against her. Then there were his fingers, one hand grasping her ass and the other searching for _that_ place, that bundle of nerves, circling it and making her cry out.

Vin moaned, moving her hips into him, needing more. With tin, she was already so close to the edge. His tongue dipped into her opening, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her, those fingers still stroking and circling her clit.

"Elend," she whined, voice shaking. "More..."

His mouth pulled away from her, and then his fingers were there, first one, gently opening her up, and then another. She relaxed her muscles, thrusting her hips back into his hand as he moved. She felt him kissing her back again, but her mind grew hazy, focusing on his fingers moving inside her, until-

She swore, back arching in pleasure as he found the place that made her see stars.

"You like that?" she heard him say, the pace of his fingers quickening now that he'd found what he'd been looking for.

"Yes..." she said, gasping for air, fists clenching, eyes squeezed shut.

Time lost meaning to her as Elend moved, his other hand pressing her back into the desk, sliding over her skin and brushing the hair off her sweaty neck.

"I'm close," she breathed, her hips rutting of their own volition into his touch. "I'm so close, Elend..."

"Let me hear you," he said, so softly she doubted she'd have picked it out without tin over the sound of her ragged breaths and raging heartbeat. She felt light-headed in the best way, her body building up to a precipice. And then...

"Damnation," Vin cursed, feeling his touch not on her body but on her emotions, Rioting her sense of pleasure and arousal, driving her over the edge with a cry.

Stars exploded behind her eyelids and lights blazed, her body trembling as the release took her. All she felt was Elend, Soothing and Rioting her at once, hand still working as she rode out the waves of pleasure, gasping and cursing and shaking, barely registering anything else.

Elend's touch on her emotions subsided gradually, as did her high, and finally Vin came back to herself, breathing heavily, legs still a little shaky, as Elend's fingers slid out of her.

"Are you alright?" Elend's voice, gentle and familiar.

Vin nodded, lifting herself up off the desk with her elbows and turning to face him.

"Perfect," she sighed in contentment, winding her arms around his neck and pulling close to him. His erection pressed into her thigh. "Although, you seem to have a little problem."

Elend's eyebrows shot up. "Little?" he asked. "That's not what you were saying the other night..."

Vin smiled in amusement. "You know what I mean."

She reached downward but he caught her hand, holding it to his chest. With her tin she could clearly feel the pounding of his heart, sure and strong.

"Do you feel ravished yet?" he asked with a smile, leaning his forehead into hers.

She hummed in response. "Not quite ravished enough." She leaned up to kiss him, his mouth moving gently against hers, beard tickling her chin, tasting herself on his lips. "I'm taking this off, though," she added, pulling away slightly to gesture at the nightgown. "It's delicate. I don't want to ruin it."

"No, we wouldn't want that," Elend said lightly, moving to kiss her shoulder, right where the strap was. "It _is_ lovely."

"Well," said Vin, tilting her head to give him better access, his beard grazing against the skin and making her shiver. "Now I know what to get you for your birthday."

He laughed against her, one of his hands coming around her waist, the other reaching for the second shoulder strap and untying it deftly. It came undone easily, and Elend pushed aside the fabric covering her breast, palming the flesh.

"All I need," Elend said softly, pulling away to undo the remaining shoulder strap, "is you beside me."

He helped her pull the dress off, setting it aside on the desk before sweeping her into his arms and gently lowering her onto their little bed. Vin held on to him as she rested against the pillows, pulling Elend on top of her, legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck.

"Elend," she breathed, rolling her hips, feeling his cock against her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, tracing his lips down from her clavicle to between her breasts, before moving to take one into his mouth.

Vin gasped as his tongue swirled around the nipple, his hand moving to the other one and caressing. Teeth grazed the flesh; her back arched as his mouth moved against the tender skin.

"Quite sure," she said between panting breaths, feeling his mouth move lower, lower, kissing the spot just below her navel. "Elend! Please..."

She tugged at his arms, pulling him back towards her and he obliged, positioning himself so he lay propped up on his elbows over her, lining up their bodies. His face hovered over hers, lit only by the faint starlight outside and yet fully visible to her with her tin burning.

Vin wound her fingers through his hair, feeling the softness of it against her skin and pushing the sweaty strands out of his forehead. She spread her legs apart as she felt his cock pressing against her slit, sliding up and down a few times and making her gasp at the sensation.

"You can go on," she said, answering his unasked question. "I'm ready."

With a nod, Elend finally pushed into her, the head of his cock stretching her open. She moaned at the amplified sensation, as he moved, slowly pushing in all the way. His skin burned against hers, breath fanning against her neck as she threw her head back, needing to _feel_ it all.

He started moving, still going slow, building a rhythm, and she moved her hips up to meet his thrusts, earning a groan from him.

"Now this-" she breathed, gasping as he nipped at her collarbone. "This is the ravishment I was promised."

One of his hands smoothed over her hip, fingers digging into the flesh, the other still holding himself up so he didn't squash her. Vin wrapped her legs around him, still stroking back his hair with one hand, the other caressing his back, fingers running over the scarred skin and feeling the muscles shifting underneath.

"And wasn't it worth the wait, my love?" he asked, voice low, dragging his lips up her exposed neck to her mouth, sucking at her lower lip. She opened to him and teeth clashed as they moved faster, their kisses fiercer.

Her response was a low sound at the back of her throat as his thrusts met that spot inside her. Her muscles tensed, earning another groan from him.

"You like that?" she whispered, voice hoarse, repeating the motion as he was pulling out.

Elend buried his face between her neck and shoulder, inhaling sharply, and Vin held him closer, feeling him nodding against her skin. His pace quickened, and she angled her hips so he hit that spot, again and again.

Burning her zinc and brass, Vin gently reached for his emotions. She Soothed away his worries, his fears and anxiety, feeling tension easing from his body.

"Vin, Vin..." he breathed, moaning her name over and over again as both of them built up to a crescendo.

She cried out at the pleasure coursing through her, the feeling of him moving inside her, touching her in all the right places, one of his hands still holding onto her hip. Vin wrapped her arms tighter around him, holding him close and kissing his hair.

Then, she Rioted him. Elend made a ragged noise, his thrusts losing finesse as she felt him edge closer and closer.

"I'm going to come," he whispered against her skin, hot breath fanning against her sweaty neck. "Vin, I'm going to come-"

"Me too," she said, eyes squeezing shut, fingers tightening in his hair, giving his emotions a final push before turning off her zinc and brass.

A moment later she felt her release come upon her, inhaling sharply. Through the haze she was aware of Elend crying out, voice muffled by her skin, his hips jerking as her own muscles spasmed. He said her name, kept whispering it as he came, as worlds exploded and stars collided around them, their own private universe alight.

It was a few moments before her vision focused again and she came back to herself. Vin stroked his hair gently, utterly exhausted. He had collapsed on her and she basked in the feeling, his body pressed so close against her, his raging heart beating in time with hers as they came down from their high.

"Elend," she breathed, kissing his hair again. "My Elend."

He took a moment to recover, then stirred, shifting his head to kiss her. "I love you," he said against her lips, and Vin smiled.

"And I love you," she whispered, still holding on to him, simply content to _feel_ him; the salt of sweat on his upper lip, the heat of his skin against her, soft hair under her fingers and his mouth, gentle but passionate.

"I take it," he said after a moment, pulling away to look at her. "That you feel sufficiently ravished?"

Vin laughed, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Very ravished indeed. And it seems your problem has been taken care of, too."

Elend smiled, pulling out of her, and she sighed at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

"We should sleep," he said quietly, collapsing down beside her on his stomach, reaching for her hand and winding his fingers through hers. "Tomorrow's a long day."

Outside, gentle waves lapped against the boat, people moved around despite the late hour, and mists swirled through the darkness.

But here, with Elend, it was quiet. Peaceful; moreso as her tin finally burned out.

She shifted so she could wrap her arms around him, kissing his cheek as she snuggled up beside him, one leg thrown over his thigh. Without the distractions though, she found her worries returning to her. So much in the world was going wrong, and she didn't know how they were going to-

"Vin?" Elend asked, shifting so she was more comfortable, holding her to him.

"Yeah?"

His lips brushed her forehead. "Do you think we'll be... okay? That we can do all this?"

She inhaled deeply, holding him tighter. "I think," she said, considering her words and finding them to be true. "That we have to try."

He nodded, fingers carding through her hair. "Then we'll try."

 

 


End file.
